Poker Scars
by bluelightningbug
Summary: "He was right, Annabeth.' Grover looked at her sadly. 'I know Percy, and I know Thalia. Percy has had it worse in the mortal world'. There's something Percy isn't telling her, something that matters. And Annabeth is going to find out. Slight Percabeth. Set after SoM, before TTC. READ.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry I have not updated in a little bit, I have been kind of busy. This site always gives me trouble with updating, so there are random points where the font is bold. They don't matter. Any way, this has mentions of abuse, but it isn't descriptive. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase all lounged in the living room of the Big House. All three demigods were bored out of their minds, finding the heat exhausting. A small frown came over the daughter of Zeus's face, as if realizing something.  
**  
**She sat up suddenly, and quickly turned to her friends. "We," she exclaimed, in a defiant tone, "are going to play poker".**  
**  
**Annabeth shrugged. "Sure, sounds better than this".  
**  
**Percy however, scowled, deep lines etched into his forehead. "Poker's stupid. I'm not playing".  
**  
**Thalia turned and shot him a look. "Poker happens to be my favorite game".**  
**  
**Both demigods leaned forward, and tension filled the room. Percy said fiercely, "So just because the great Thalia Grace likes it, we have to play-"**  
**  
**"Percy," Annabeth cut him off. "A word? Now". She demanded, getting up, and nodding her head towards the door. Silently, the sea gods child followed her out, glaring at the floor. As soon as they were out of earshot, Annabeth pounced on him.**  
**  
**"Cut Thalia some slack, Percy! She been through a hell of alot more than you, give her a break!" Annabeth snapped, slamming her hands down on the table beside her. She turned to face her friend, and gave him the scariest glare he had ever received.  
**  
**Percy's green eyes flickered, and an alien expression crossed his face, but it came and went so fast, Annabeth didn't have time decipher it.  
**  
**"Only in the demigod world!" Percy's voice had no emotion, and neither did his face. It was like a blank canvas.  
**  
**"And in the mortal world!" The daughter of Athena said fiercely. "Her mother was an alcoholic! That's why she ran away in the first place , she was nothing to her mother. Thalia was ignored, unwanted."  
**  
**Percy balled up his hands into fists, and a fearful glare crossed his features. "She's lucky! I wish Gabe gave me the privilege of pretending I didn't exist!"  
**  
**Annabeth didn't have time for a comeback, that would have been, of course, crafty and witty. Because Percy stormed away towards the door, slamming it behind him. She saw him walk swiftly over to Grover who was playing volleyball**.**

He said a few words to the satyr, who then looked at her reproachfully, before leading Percy away. How could Grover take his side? Annabeth knew for a fact, that she was right. She huffed, and marched back to living room, over to Thalia, in disgust.

* * *

****Later, when everyone was settling down for the night, Annabeth went up to Grover to confront him about taking Percy's side earlier.  
**  
**"Why would you take Percy's side? You know I'm right about it". Annabeth, rather bluntly, went straight to the point.  
**  
**Grover didn't look at all surprised by her outburst. He looked at her sadly. "He was right, Annabeth. I know Percy, and I know Thalia. Percy has had it worse in the mortal world, trust me".  
**  
**"Yeah? How?" Annabeth crossed her over her chest and pressed her lips together angrily. "He had a loving mother who stood by him his entire life. He hasn't been through anything harder than the regular half-blood challenges**".**

In the limited amount of light, Grover's features looked broken and worried. Worried, Annabeth assumed, for Percy, though she didn't know why. "There are some things he hasn't told you".  
**  
**That was the last comment Grover confided in her, before he trudged away. The daughter of Athena was left pondering what she had heard. What hadn't Percy told her? Being who she was, Annabeth Chase was going to find out, and prove him wrong. Thalia must have been through more.

* * *

****Percy sat down next to Grover, and let his toes skim the surface of the lake. His usually bright eyes had considerably dimmed, and for once, he didn't have a comment bursting from his lips. Grover put his reed pipes down, and glanced over at his best friend.  
**  
**"You okay, Perce?" Grover didn't expect an answer right away, and he certainly didn't receive one. After a moment though, the son of the sea god looked dejectedly at the satyr, revealing a broken, and lost shine that was rarely seen in his vibrant eyes.**  
**  
**"**Thalia wanted to play Poker". He whispered. Grover had to strain to make it out. He scooted closer to his friend, who was obviously seeking comfort.  
**  
**"Are you having nightmares again?"  
**  
**Percy nodded. "I feel like such a coward. It's the same thing, every single night, and it's killing me. It's been two years, and I've faced hundreds of monsters, but he still terrifies me." As the demigod spoke softly, his throat closed up, and his chest started to burn.  
**  
**"What Gabe did to you was horrible, Percy. You shouldn't feel ashamed, or anything like that. It took guts, to live like that for so many years, and to keep your mother safe from him". Grover tried desperately to plant this thought in Percy's mind, but the pair of sea green eyes only darkened.  
**  
**"Actually, I never told you this, but he hit my mom too. I didn't find out until she turned him to stone".  
**  
**This hit Grover like a ton of bricks. How could Gabe have lived with himself? "You should tell someone, Percy".  
**  
**"It's been two years. There's no point, Gabe's dead, and it would only make my mom even more worried about me. And who would I tell besides you?"  
**  
**"Annabeth".  
**  
**At this statement, Percy's broken expression became taut, and it hardened almost instantly. "Why would I do that? She'd analyze it as something Kronos could use against the Olympians. Which he's trying to do, by the way. Saying that my dad wasn't there, when I needed him."  
**  
**Grover frowned. "I thought you said he was there. And Annabeth wouldn't do that, daughter of Athena or not".  
**  
**Percy sighed, but still moved to stand up, and he started to pace, back and forth across the small dock. "He was as much as he could be. He had the water heal me right? And even if Annabeth didn't connect it to Kronos, she would think I was weak. Besides, it's all about Thalia now, isn't it? I even doubt she'd listen to me anymore!"  
**  
**Grover, shocked and astonished, tried to reason with the demigod. "She would listen, Perce. Annabeth cares about you, but she just got Thalia back so you can't blame her. And she doesn't know about Gabe-".  
**  
**Percy cut him off abruptly. "And Annabeth's not going to know. It stopped two years ago. There's no point, I'm not telling her. No one needs to know. It's in the past, forgive and forget, right? I just need to get over it."****

Grover tugged his best friend down again, and pulled him in for a manly hug, when he saw the tears threatening to stream down Percy's face. "It's okay now, Perce. He can't get to you anymore".  
**  
**"She wanted to play poker. Poker, of all games. Talk about a reminder", Percy mumbled, as he roughly wiped away the tears.  
**  
**Grover didn't know how to respond, so he stayed silent, uttering not even a single syllable.  
**  
**"Poker", Percy shook his head once more.

* * *

****The daughter of Athena was walking back from archery, her bow slung over her shoulder, when she overheard a conversation that was obviously not meant to be heard. Usually, when something like this happened, she would just walk away.  
**  
**But, since it was Percy and Grover, two of her best friends, and she was trying to figure something out, well nobody could really blame her. She was a daughter of Athena after all. And it certainly didn't help when she heard her name.  
**  
**"- even more worried about me." She heard Percy say, his voice low and choked up. Angry. "And who would I tell besides you?"  
**  
**For one, me, Annabeth thought. It seemed Grove agreed with her, and he spoke up. "Annabeth".  
**  
**Percy's muscles tensed, and Annabeth had to dive in a bush, fearing her exposure. When she finally got situated, and could quiet down enough to listen, she had already missed a portion of the conversation.  
**  
**"And Annabeth's not going to know! It stopped two years ago." Percy was exclaiming, "There's no point, I'm not going to tell her. No one needs to know. It's in the past, forgive and forget, right? I just need to get over it".  
**  
**She saw the demigod roughly wipe away tears. Percy Jackson never cried. He was too strong for that. Annabeth quickly backed away, her hand over her mouth, as she tried to process what she had just heard.

* * *

****A week later Annabeth still couldn't figure what happened to Percy. Over and over, did she go over her fight with him, her talk with Grover, and the conversation between the two boys.  
**  
**She shoved her hands in her pockets as she trudged across the beach, her eyes scanning the waters until her gaze froze on a tan boy lounging on a rock, chatting with a sea nymph. It took Annabeth a moment to realize that the certain boy was her best friend, and her subject of thought.  
**  
**Her best friend, who's shaggy black hair hung over his eyes, which were bright and a vibrant green. Percy, who was currently shirtless, dripping with water, sitting on a rock, _with another girl._ She didn't even deny the white hot flare in her stomach as she watched him lean over and kiss the nymph on the cheek.  
**  
**After doing so, he dove back into the water, and quickly swam back over to the docks. When he hauled himself onto the wooden platforms, and finally noticed her, he grinned and strolled over to her, apparently getting over their earlier fight.  
**  
**"What was that about?" Annabeth asked, nodding her head towards the sea nymph, while trying to seem as if she didn't care.  
**  
**"The Aphrodite Cabin asked me to talk to the nymphs. Apparently they were messing up their hair." He shrugged.  
**  
**She nodded, and took a moment to process his appearance.  
**  
**In Annabeth's defence, what girl wouldn't scan a shirtless boy, who also happened to have some muscles? Not her, she thought wryly, as her eyes traveled over her best friend. They widened as they landed on a bad scar.  
**  
**Percy had somehow managed to acquire a jagged scar that, starting about three inches left of his belly-button, wound in a white line that crossed over his hip and disappeared beneath his basketball shorts. She gasped as she dropped to her knees to examine it.  
**  
**"Oh my gods, Seaweed Brain, how the Hades did that happen?" She blushed at her tone her voice came out in. Percy blushed too as he realized where Annabeth was looking.  
**  
**"Nothing," He tried to shrug it off. "Happened a while ago, just a monster".  
**  
**Annabeth wasn't that stupid. She was his best friend, she would know if something like that was caused by a monster. "Percy," she sighed in exaggeration. "It wasn't caused by the fury or minotaur, I nursed you back to health, so I would know if you got a scar from that. And I was with you on both quests. You didn't get it during the school year because Tyson was there. Plus," she paused and stood up, looking him in the **eye. "The scar looks old".**  
**  
**Percy glanced away, uncomfortable, as he tugged on a shirt. "Doesn't matter now. I'm fine, aren't I?"  
**  
**"What about then?" She argued, glaring at him. "It must have hurt!"  
**  
**"And it did!" He snapped, whipping back around to face. "But I can't change that now! And neither can you, so just drop it, it doesn't matter".****

He turned to walk away, but Annabeth deftly caught his wrist, effectively stopping him. "Of course it matters!" She exclaimed, looking him in the eye. "My best friend was injured, and he's saying I shouldn't care**!"**

"Isn't Thalia you're best friend?" He asked, resentment lacing every word. Annabeth decided to ignore him.  
**  
**"What aren't you telling me?" She pleaded softly.  
**  
**Instantly, Percy's face fell, and it was deluged with a thousand emotions. Confusion, regret, pain. He plopped down onto the docks abruptly, dragging the girl down with him.  
**  
**"My mom was still at work, and I came home from school early. All his friend had just left, and Gabe was more drunk than usual." Percy started, his voice broken and soft. His hands started to shake. "I don't remember what I said, but he just took his beer bottle and he- He took it and-" Percy broke off his sentence and took a breath.  
**  
**Annabeth chest had tightened, and her muscles tensed. Tears started to brew as her best friend continued. "Typically the water would get rid of the bruises and cuts, and it could pass for a school fight. That's what I told my mom. But it didn't work that time, that's why it's the only scar. I think there was too much alcohol in it". He whispered.  
**  
**"Gabe," she managed to choke out. "Gabe did this to you?"  
**  
**Percy nodded, and he inhaled sharply. Annabeth pulled him into her arms, and clutched him to her chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and buried his head in her shoulder, his breathing uneven.  
**  
**"For how long?" She whispered, hesitantly.  
**  
**"Since I was six". She heard him mumble against her. Annabeth gasped, as tears coursed down her face. Her best friend was freaking abused, and he didn't even mention it to her.  
**  
**"How old were you when this happened?" She asked, fearing the answer. Her fingers brushed the scar, and both half-bloods shivered at her touch.  
**  
**"Ten".****

She felt his arms tighten around her again, like he was trying to block out all the memories using her as a shield. Together, moving as one, they shifted until Annabeth sat in his lap, her hands silently running through his dark hair. Their position was similar to the one in Siran Bay, the only difference being that instead of Annabeth, Percy's head was buried in her shoulder.  
**  
**"I am so sorry Percy," The daughter of Athena said. "I never should have said any of the things I did earlier", referring back to their previous disagreement.  
**  
**"S'okay", Percy mumbled. "You didn't know".  
**  
"**It doesn't matter!" Annabeth said fiercely. "Oh my gods, Percy".  
**  
**She wanted to say more, but was interrupted by a pair of blue flip-flops, belonging to Thalia Grace. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and a smug grin on her face.  
**  
**"Well, well, well," She laughed. "What have we got here?"  
**  
**Annabeth immediately blushed, and opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off when Percy raised his head. His face was like a clean slate, his eyes were sparkling, and his grin the same as always, though she could faintly make out a red tinge to his cheeks.  
**  
**"Oh my gods, Thalia," He chuckled, shifting so Annabeth was sitting next to him. "You should have seen it. Travis taped a plastic spider to the deck, and Wise Girl freaked. The spider was tiny too, and she just comes and tackles me, sobbing like a five year old. Funniest thing all week".  
**  
**Annabeth, catching on, slapped his chest. "It was not funny Seaweed Brain! It was horrifying!"  
**  
**Thalia, not quite believing them, raised an eyebrow, as her two friends stood up. "Where's the spider?"  
**  
**Percy stared at her blankly. "I threw it into the lake".  
**  
**Satisfied, though looking a little disappointed, Thalia shrugged, and bumped hips with Percy. "Since you were the party pooper earlier, you wanna go play Poker?"  
**  
**Annabeth glanced at Percy, and didn't miss the look he shot her. "Naw," she said fast. "I don't feel like Poker right now. Let's swim!"  
**  
**Percy eyes instantly lit up. "Then let's go!" he said, shrugging off his shirt again, and diving into the water.  
**  
**Thalia rolled her eyes and muttered something about fish, before leaning over and whispering in Annabeth's ear.  
**  
**"You just wanted to see him shirtless".  
**  
**The daughter of Athena swore her cheeks were on fire. "No", she denied.  
**  
**But she dove into the water anyway**.**

A/N: So, that my friends is the end of this story! I hoped you all liked it, please let me know what you thought. I know Annabeth and Percy are a little OOC, but it wouldn't have really worked without their being so. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Showing some new kid around camp, was not how Thalia Grace wanted to spend her afternoon. Kids were bratty. Thought they knew everything, or had the right to boss people around. They got snot everywhere, and were just plain messy. They disgusted her. Making matters worse, she had to show the snotty little thing around with Percy Freaking Jackson.

Wonderful.

She had bad experiences with children. First off, she had a horrible childhood herself, filled with beer bottles and her drunken mother, bringing home boyfriend after boyfriend home, for a wonderful weekend of 'going at it'. Secondly, whenever she saw a small child, with their innocent gazes, and naive nature, she was forcefully reminded of Jason, before he was killed.

So as a principle, she stayed away from kids. It was much easier that way.

But not only did she have to show one around camp, she had to do it with the one person who she would rather avoid. It wasn't that she didn't like Percy, she actually could tolerate him once she got past his stupidity, and lack of leadership, as well as a few more flaws that she could easily point out.

It was the fact that he reminded her of... you know. The Traitor. No, it wasn't him himself, if that makes sense, the two boys personalities were completely different. One example being that Percy would do anything for his friends, and decline any sort of reward. _He_, on the other hand, would do this too, yet he always managed to get something out of it for himself, whether it be money, or food. It was the relationship that Percy had with Annabeth. It was almost exactly what her relationship had been with-

Nevermind.

Besides, while sons of Zeus were notoriously known for being heartbreakers and players, the previous sons of Poseidon all had a horrible habit of leading young maidens on. And Thalia was not blind, no not at all, she could plainly see how love crazed Annabeth was over Percy Jackson, she was practically tripping over his balls. The daughter of Athena might not have known it yet, but Thalia could see it, plain as rain. Her know it all attitude for one, was just a way to impress the son of the sea.

There were also many incidents that Thalia could point out, where Annabeth and Percy would make contact, when there was no need for it. Holding hands, while leading the other through a crowd, violent tackles while sparring, which usually ended up with Annabeth laying on top of Percy. And, the most commonly used, standing back to back in training. Literally, back to back. Seriously, there was no room at all between the two demigods backsides when they did this.

And though Thalia could see that Percy absolutely adored Annabeth, and with his fatal flaw being loyalty and all, and would never try to hurt or betray her, Thalia was still protective of the daughter of Athena. But that was understandable.

So Thalia looked down on Percy Jackson. Since she didn't really like him in the first place, it wasn't really that hard to notice all of his flaws, like previously mentioned. She didn't like how selfless he was, it was just going to get him killed someday. And him being dead, as much as she hated to acknowledge it, would absolutely, and utterly crush Annabeth. And Thalia didn't like how dark his hair was, contrasting so deeply with his eyes. It made her uneasy, and Thalia Grace did not like to be uneasy.

And although he was good with a sword, he was horrible with a bow and arrow. Her butt was still sore from when he missed the target by ten feet, and had instead nailed her in the ass. Thalia could proudly state after that, Percy had a black eye for an extended amount of time, courtesy of yours truly.

She sneered and she insulted, and really enjoyed ticking him off, because honestly, she wanted him to fight her. She needed to blow off some steam. Thalia called him names a lot too, just not around Annabeth. Never around Annabeth. She called him stupid, and obtuse. Worthless, and a coward. Now, Thalia had been wrong before, but never had she been so wrong as to call Percy Jackson weak.

But she didn't know this until she had to show the new kid around camp with him.

These thoughts pressed on the back of her mind, as she trudged up the grassy Half-Blood Hill, shortly after Percy, muttering and grumbling about how unfair this whole thing was under her breath. She groaned, and clamped her hands over her ears. She could hear the screaming of the child from where she was.

Apparently, The little girl had just arrived about twenty minutes ago, crying and screaming, while flinching whenever somebody went near her. Even her protector could not get her to calm down. The girl, Addison, was her name, hadn't even been running from a monster. No, instead it was her dad. Thalia did not want to deal with this right now.

Chiron had sent her and Percy to go get the six year old to stop whining, and then to give her a tour, and explain the whole 'The gods actually exist, yada yada yada', junk. Again, not how she wanted to spend her afternoon. "Make it stop," she moaned. They could see the kid now, thrashing around, and crying hysterically.

"Shut up, Thalia, you could at least be a little sympathetic". Percy glanced behind him, raising an accusing eyebrow at his cousin.

"Whatever," she grumbled. The two demigods reached the top of the hill, where the satyr was desperately trying to calm Addison down. It wasn't working.

"It's okay," Percy said, dropping to his knees beside the half-goat hybrid. "We can take it from here". The satyr nodded in relief, and hurried away as fast as he could. Thalia knelt next to Percy, scowling.

Percy nudged her roughly. "Stop glaring, you're scaring her". Thalia sighed. Great, she thought sarcastically, Percy had a soft spot for children. He turned towards Addison.

"Hey," he said softly. "I'm Percy, and this is Thalia". She waved half heartedly. The kid was still crying, and she was shrinking away from them in fright. "It's okay, we won't hurt you," he tried. The girl continued to flinch away. Thalia could see Percy was getting a little exasperated, as his hand flew up, to rake his fingers through his hair. The girl fell backwards in pure terror, as his hand was raised.

It didn't go unnoticed by Percy either, and after a moment of looking back and forth between the girl and the position his hand was in, understanding and pain and anger flooded his features.

"Oh gods no", He said softly, slowly lowering his hand. "He hit you, didn't he?"

Now that, Thalia hadn't been expecting. How Percy had managed to figure that out, she had no idea. Maybe it was the bruises and traces of blood that she could faintly make out, that gave it away. The daughter of the thunder god realized there was a slight possibility that he wasn't as dense as she originally thought. Well, Thalia was coming to all sorts of realizations and conclusions today. Three points to Team Zeus!

Addison nodded, her bright blue eyes widening in surprise. Thalia felt a surge of protection, and sympathy wave through her. She glanced at Percy. His eyes were a shade darker than usual, his muscles tense, and his jaw clenched. What puzzled her the most though, was the pure understanding and pain in his eyes and gestures. Something was pressing on him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I swear," Percy murmured, slowly reaching out to touch Addison.

"How do I know you're not lying?" The unclaimed demigod whimpered, and while trying to remain defiant, Thalia could see her giving into Percy's warm and brotherly touch, slowly but surely believing him.

"I know how you feel", the boy continued, completely ignoring Thalia and her inquiring stare. Addison's eyes widened, and she crawled into Percy's lap, searching for answers as well as comfort. If she hadn't been so completely puzzled, Thalia might have smiled. The two demigods were impeccably cute, sitting like that, after all. Percy smiled sadly, and wrapped his arms around the small girl, rocking her back and forth in an attempt to stop the flow of tears.

Addison still didn't fully believe him though. "And how do I feel?" She tested.

"You're tired, and sore. Everything hurts, and it even pains you to breathe. You can't remember when he didn't hit you, but you know you would do practically anything to make it stop." Percy inhaled sharply, and Addison was looking at him in astonishment, wondering how he could so accurately describe what it was like. Thalia, on the other hand, had her mouth gaping open, as she had an idea of where all this accuracy was coming from, and she didn't like where it was going.

"You're ashamed that you're terrified of him, and such a coward for wincing away and crying, but all you want to do is break down, and sob until no more tears will come out." Percy continued knowingly, staring at the ground. "But at the same time, you know you have to pull it together, and hide all of your feelings, otherwise he's just going to hit you harder".

Addison nodded, and wiped away at her cheeks. "How did you know all that? Are you some kind of wizard?"

Percy laughed tightly, and ruffled her hair. "Nah," he said, shifting his weight. "My stepdad used to hit me too".

Since she was a child of Zeus, the god of the skies, and therefore air, Thalia typically didn't get the wind knocked out her. This, however, was one of those rare exceptions. Percy, who was obviously self conscious and acutely aware of his cousins stunned and rattled stare, as well as her squeak of utter surprise, tried to turn the attention away from himself.

"The important thing," He said, glancing at Thalia, "Is that I can protect you now, and that you're safe. Your dad can't get you anymore".

Addison made no move to get up, but Percy gently moved her onto the ground and stood up, holding out his hand. "Why don't we go get you cleaned up, and then Thalia and I can show you around camp?"

The girl nodded, still in awe that Percy had recovered from his abuse so easily, and allowed Percy to lead her down the hill, with Thalia trailing behind, her mouth gaping open.

This conversation was _so_ not over.

* * *

It was when Addison was in the infirmary, did Thalia finally pick up her jaw, and spit some words out.

"Gabe hit you?" She gasped out, and whipping around to face Percy, who was purposely turning away from her. He was leaning against the railing and staring out at the open sea, (no surprise there), his expression somber, and weighed down by memories.

"And all those things you said back there", she continued, frantically pointing back to the grassy hill, where Percy had slipped his secret. "That's what it was like?"

He looked at her, tearing his gaze from the crashing blue waves. His eyes were red rimmed, and bloodshot, glistening with unshed tears. His body was hunched over and small looking, the complete opposite of the cocky Percy she was used to. Thalia would take 'Annoying Percy' instead of 'Abused Percy' anyday.

"Go ahead, Thalia," he said scornfully, glaring at her. "I fully expect you to tell me that I'm weak and a coward for being terrified of a mortal. But I _don't_ want to hear it, so I suggest _not_ wasting your breath".

She gasped, and felt a warm tear slide onto her cheek. "Never," she tried to convince him, though he had nothing to go by, considering how horrible she had always been to him. "Oh my gods, Percy, I am so sorr-"

"I also don't want your pity, Thalia". He said firmly, though friendlier, and more accepting than before. He tried to pull himself together, failing miserably. "I'm fine."

It sounded like he was trying convince himself, rather than his cousin. "No your not."

He bowed his head, giving in, and roughly swiped at his eyes. "But I will be".

"Yeah?" Thalia snapped, reaching out and jerking chin so she could look him in the eye. "And when will that be, huh, Perce? When will you get over it?"

Both demigods looked weighed down, and had faint tear tracks coating their faces. But Percy looked utterly broken. Neither said anything, though in that moment of silence, they came to a mutual connection. Percy folded into Thalia's arms, and they stood for a moment, wallowing in pain together. It was in that moment, when they started to act like a family, an understanding forming between the two.

"I," Thalia choked out, trying to talk. "I had a little brother, before I ran away. His name was Jason. My mom killed him".

She had never told anyone this before, not even _him_. She felt one tear spill, and then they wouldn't stop coming. She felt Percy's arms tighten around her, and they stood, comforting each other, until no more tears would come. Just like they both had always secretly wanted to do.

"I can be your little brother", Percy whispered, chuckling softly in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Already fit the 'annoying' acquirement".

Now, Thalia had been wrong before, but never had she been so wrong as to call Percy Jackson weak.

* * *

It was two days later when Annabeth finally confronted her two best friends about their strange behavior. Ever since they had shown the new Apollo girl, Addison, around camp, they had been... almost civil. Actually, more than that, Percy and Thalia acted like the best of friends. It was really freaking her out.

All three of them had been walking in near Percy's apartment, actually on their way to have dinner with his mom. They had been joking around as usual, when a bleach blonde, skimpy-dressed girl had come up to them.

"Hey," she said, chewing on her gum noisily, while wrapping her hand around Percy's arm, (he was on the end), in what was supposed to be a seductive gesture. Annabeth felt a wave of white hot anger surge in her stomach. Thalia was glaring at the girl, and Percy was just staring at her like she was an alien. "I'm Kayla".

Percy looked at her weird. "And I'm Percy. And we have to go".

He grabbed Annabeth's hand, and started to lead her and Thalia away. Kayla caught up with them quickly though, and tried again.

"Well, I'm new in the city, and I was wondering if you could show me around?" She batted her eyes, and reached for his free hand, he one that wasn't intertwined with Annabeth's. But Thalia, very uncharacteristically, swatted it away, and flung her arm around Percy's shoulders.

"Not going to happen, slut", she snapped, scowling at the girl. "Move along, and find some other guy to hit on".

Thalia raised her eyebrows expectedly, and Percy slapped his hand over his mouth in attempt to keep in his laughter. Kayla tilted her head.

"And who are you?" she asked, the bitchy tone falling from her lips.

"His sister," She said dryly. "Now go away".

Kayla sniffed, and stuck her nose up in the air, before spinning around and stomping away. As soon as she was out of earshot, Percy doubled over laughing, his hand clutching his stomach.

"Oh my gods, Thals," he gasped out, in between breaths. "That was rich, that was- Holy-".

He burst out laughing again, tears streaming down his cheeks in pure amusement. He turned and rested his forehead on Annabeth's shoulder, still gauffing. Both the girls blushed, Annabeth from the sudden contact, and Thalia for his comment.

"Shut up, Perce," she slapped the backside of his head, shocking him slightly. "She looked like she wanted to eat you!"

Percy was silent for a moment, hiding his face against Annabeth, before he mumbled out, "Shut up, Thalia".

* * *

It was after dinner that night, when they were riding back to camp in the safe haven's van, when Annabeth said something. Percy was asleep, once again slumped up against her, unfortunately drooling on her shoulder.

"Oh my gods, Annie", Thalia was saying, tossing her silver bracelet into the air and catching it again. "You should have seen your face when that Kayla chick hit on Percy. Hilarious!" She sang. "You looked like you were going to kill her, violently. And Mercilessly".

"Don't call me Annie," The daughter of Athena growled, before defending herself. "And I didn't look like that!"

"You like him". Thalia grinned. "Annabeth Jackson. Hmm, I like the sound of that".

"I do not!" She protested, blushing furiously. Oh, how she thanked her mother Percy was asleep for this particular conversation. "Besides, don't think I didn't catch you calling yourself his sister!"

Thalia didn't sport a blush, much to Annabeth's dismay. She shrugged. "He's my little brother," she said simply. Annabeth raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. Suddenly, Thalia sighed, and looked somber, a lot sadder than a moment before.

"When we were showing Addison around a couple days ago," She began slowly. "Percy let it slip that Gabe-"

Annabeth finished the sentence for her. "That Gabe abused him". A tear fell from her stormy gray eyes, as Percy shifted, and lay his head in her lap in his sleep. Thalia nodded. "Do you remember that time when you found me crying in his lap? Near the docks?"

Her friends eyes widened. "That wasn't because of a spider was it?" She whispered. Annabeth shook her head, and proceeded to lift up the corner of his shirt. It revealed a jagged scar across his hip. A tear fell out of Thalia's eyes too.

"He kept it from his mom," Annabeth choked out, trying to get the words past a big lump in her throat.

"Well," Thalia whispered, closing her eyes for a moment. "We're just going to have to protect him now, aren't we?"

Annabeth laughed bitterly. "I've been doing that for a couple years now. But I refuse to be called his sister".

Thalia smiled. "That's only because you like him".

She groaned, and for the second time that night, denied it. "I do not!"

But she ran her fingers through Percy's mass of dark hair anyway.

**A/N: I hope that was impressive enough, though I'm not satisfied with it. But I figured you guys deserved another chapter, so I filled out some requests. I know this chapter doesn't focus as much on Percy's abuse, but hopefully you guys like it.**

**And in case some of you couldn't figure it out, ****_He_****, mentioned in the beginning, was Luke.**

**Anyway, review, and let me know what you thought.**

**-bluelightningbug**


End file.
